All Fall Down
by acme54
Summary: Wee!winchester story. Dean finds his own case in the store.


"'Scuse me mister" a whisper said.  
"And if that man thinks he has the right to let his dog go where ever it likes. He has another thing coming."  
"Mister?" a small voice said  
"Horrible mangy thing. Fleas, I bet it's infested. Diseased. All of them" the figure in a large overcoat ranted at the shopkeeper.  
"Mister? 'Scuse me please" almost loud enough to be heard.  
"Now hush up, Davis. You know that dog is clean. It's won the annual contest two years running." She handed him his change and receipt.  
"For the most fleas no doubt" he muttered under his breath  
She shook her head. Smiled and turned to the next customer.  
"Hiya Hun. Wow. You got a lot of tins in that basket"  
"Yes ma'am" Sam heaved the basket to the counter. "Mister?" he fixed the man with his best smile. Smile and they'll like you kiddo.  
The man ignored the small child. He had less time for the little people than he had for the big. Turned to leave and fell over. Catching his left shoelace under his right foot. Shocked to be finding the ground racing up to meet him, he didn't have time to get his hands under him. Face first into the ground. Sam winced.  
"Your lace is untied" Dean came out from behind a stack of cereal.  
Flustered, the old man stormed to his feet and scowled at the boy. "Get out of my way"  
Dean waved towards the door. "Not standing in your way dude"  
With a small trickle of blood coming from a nostril, he stormed out of the small shop.  
The woman behind the counter cracked a smile. Davis would probably be home licking his pride like a case of fleas for about a week.  
"You tried Sammy. Sometimes they don't listen" Dean ruffled his brother's hair. He saw the grumpy dude had left his purchases on the counter. "Sam" he got down to his brother's eye level. "Can you pay the nice lady and pack up. I'm going to give that man his things. Save him coming back"  
"Okay Dean" Sam smiled. He liked it when he was treated like he was big.  
Dean handed Sam the money. "Tell you what champ, pick some popcorn and chocolate too"  
Sam smiled and grabbed the money. Running toward the side shelves with the popcorn.  
"I'll be right back Ma'am" Dean gathered the things from the counter. A bottle of rum, a large bag of salt and a copy of National Inquirer. Not such an odd combination, if you knew what Dean knew.  
"Thanks Sweetie. Don't you pay him no mind. Likes to bark is all" She like Davis. He had just started to act all out of sorts since he took to the bottle. Or was it out of sorts first? "I think if you go up the main street a bit you'll catch up with him"  
Dean was already heading out the door.

"oi" Dean yelled. "Wait up" he muttered under his breath "Fast for an old guy"  
Davis turn slightly to see who was shouting "I ain't got no smokes kid" turn back to his stomp up the hill. Dean closed the distance on him a bit.  
"I can get my own smokes"  
"Good. Leave me the hell alone then"  
"You forgot your stuff"  
Davis stopped and turned. Dean caught up with him. Handed the items to him. The old man turned to go.  
Dean shrugged. Sometimes they don't listen. Didn't mean you didn't try. "Iron works better with ghosts and you'll get to sleep quicker with half a sleeping pill in the mix" he called as he started back towards the store.  
Davis stopped in his tracks. This time it was Dean's turn to increase the distance. He even jogged a little.  
"Stop will ya"  
"You forgot to add 'you varmit' to the end of that" he turned around and let the man catch up. "Or excuse me"  
"Ok kid. You got a wise mouth on ya." He looked the kid up and down. Too wise in the eyes too.  
Dean nodded. "You got yourself a scary old ghost at home?" he checked in the window of the store. Sam was far away enough not to hear.  
"I…" Davis couldn't believe he was talking about this. Let alone with this kid. "What if I did? You going to tell your friends about the crazy man you met at the store?"  
"Dude. I don't have any friends in this town. And you are speaking my brand of crazy."  
"Think I'm going to be telling my friends about the crazy kid I met in the store"  
"When we gank this sucker. You can dream up any rational explanation that suits dude." Dean shrugged. "Me and my Dad, we hunt these things."


End file.
